


Cuddling on a Sunday Afternoon

by Kaapp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BEWARE THERE IS FLUFF, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a little bit occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: It’s a nice Sunday afternoon. John wants to watch a movie, Sherlock would rather not. Fluff and cuddly stuff ahead, BEWARE !  (most of it is OOC but who cares right?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed because… nobody wanted to do it, so all errors are mine, sorry. :D  
> If you're up to it send me a pm :) 
> 
> Enjoy

 

(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

 

It was a quiet and peaceful Sunday afternoon, John was happy for once to have a break from cases, wanting to spend some time with his Sherlock. He decided to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon on the couch, watching a movie, just the two of them with a warm blanket and popcorns. Though the bowl was almost empty thanks to the genius next to him. 

John had a hand draped on the back of the sofa and over sherlock’s shoulders in a casual way, Sherlock’s head resting on his shoulder, John’s other hand was trying to get a few popcorns from his lover who was holding the bowl and wasn’t very into sharing.  The ex-soldier soon realised how much of a bad idea it was when Sherlock couldn’t ever stay still or keep his mouth shut for the most part of the film.

 

“If he jumps, he has 98.7 chances of dying,” He heard Sherlock mumbled against his shoulder.

“What was that?” John asked.

“Nothing,” the genius mumbled, “And of course he jumped, what an Idiot.”John could almost hear Sherlock rolling his eyes.“He should have at least broken a leg or his ankle but of course Hollywood wants us to believe he survived with only a few scratches. How can people believe this, it’s beyond my comprehension.” Sherlock grumbled.

 

John sighed at Sherlock’s voice interrupting for the 20th time in the last 15 minutes. He should’ve known, watch a movie with your genius boyfriend wasn’t a good idea as he pointed out all the plot holes, jump cuts, unrealistic scenes and of course spoiled the end; taking away all the fun.

 

“Sherlock, movies are made to be watched, not to be yelled at,” John informed.

“Then what’s the point?” The detective retorted looking up to meet his lover’s eyes.

“Entertainment.” John shrugged.

“Well, I would rather be doing anything else than this.” Sherlock bleated.

“Most of the people enjoy it, you know,” John said.

“Enjoy what?” The detective asked confused.

“Watching a movie with their other half.” He said squeezing Sherlock’s shoulder which earned him a rose of an eyebrow from the other man.

“I ain’t like most people.”

“That’s for sure.” John chuckled. He turned his attention back to the movie.

 

A few moments later, another sigh.

 

“Remind me why are we doing this?” Sherlock asked.

“This is us spending a good time while cuddling,” John said pulling Sherlock close to him, in a tight sided hug.

“hm.” Was all the detective said, putting the bowl down on the coffee table and shifting from his position to the doctor’s lap, his head landed on John’s legs carefully, “I can see its advantage.”

“Am I comfy enough for your liking?.” John teased not able to stop a smile to appear on his face and starting playing with his lover's lovely locks.

“Why, yes you are,” Sherlock responded in a sleepy voice. 

“Are you going in for a nap?”

“What if I do?” Sherlock shift from his position to look john with a frown and indignity,” you are comfortable, being near you calms me, i feel protected and your hand in my hair is amazing.”

“I didn’t mean to tell you from not falling asleep, I was just asking. I love watching you sleep.” John smiled down at him.

“I thought you wanted to watch the movie?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“Shush.” John quieted him down. His free hand, who wasn’t in Sherlock’s hair, drop down around his lover's waist and started to tickle. 

“Don’t you dare, John.” Sherlock started, shifting trying to avoid John’s touch.

“Then Shush.” He smiled, playing with his finger on Sherlock sensitive skin one last time before putting his hand on Sherlock’s thigh drawing patterns unconsciously. It amused him to see his detective all hot and bothered by John’s teasing.

 

The room went quiet for a few moments except for the movie playing on the telly. But soon enough Sherlock spoke up again.

“Can we watch something else? This is boring.”He said.

“No.”

Sherlock started sulked, his perfect pink bottom lip sticking out making him even cuter than he originally was. John’s stopped himself from kissing him, stroking the detective’s hair with fondness.

 

“John,” Sherlock called whining. He loved when John touched his hair. John sighed again,he will never be able to finish this movie. He moved to kiss the genius forehead.

“What sherlock?” 

‘I’m cold.” the detective moaned like a child in need of attention.

“You have a blanket,” John said still playing with Sherlock’s hair.

“Still we should cuddle for warmth,” He paused. “in our big,comfy bed.”

“Let’s finish the movie before, alright?” John said with a soft voice.

‘“Fine. But at least cuddle with me here.” 

“Will you shut up and watch the movie if I do so?”

“Yes.” No.

“Okay.” John slid from his sitting position to lay on the sofa behind sherlock, spooning him. He enlaced his left hand around the detective's waist and nuzzles his neck, very comfy indeed. “Happy?” he asked the raven haired man.

“Mh yes.”

A few more minutes pass before Sherlock spoke again to John’s great damn.

 

“I’m bored.”

“Watch the movie.” 

“No.” He turned around, pushing John onto his back against the sofa and posing his head on John’s chest. Then he slid his own a leg between John’s.

“Do you plan to bugger me till I lose it?” John asked, sitting his hand on Sherlock’s thigh.

“Yes.”

“You are succeeding,” John said kissing him hungrily, putting all his frustration into the kiss.

“My plan never fails,” Sherlock said between passionate kisses.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” He dared with a smug smile.

  
  


When the credits started rolling on, neither of them paid attention, to busy snogging on the couch on a lovely Sunday afternoon.

  
  


(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are like cookies, delicious ^^'


End file.
